


Feel Anything At All

by Val_Creative



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark femslash week, F/F, Marauders' Era, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Pre-Series, Self-Hatred, Slurs, Teenagers, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: As soon as the vile word crawls out of Narcissa’s mouth, Lily spins around, plummeting her closed fist into the other girl’s cheek. Gasps and hoots of approval erupt from the fifth year students hanging over the Astronomy’s staircase. A gleam of dark red blood pools into the corner of Narcissa’s alabaster-pale mouth.





	Feel Anything At All

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S BEEN. PROPERLY. A ZILLION YEARS SINCE I'VE DONE A HP FIC. HOLY CRAP. I've also yet to publish any femslash for HP? I think? I wrote it outside FFN back I was a pre-teen and teenager, but it never was saved due to the websites shutting down. MIGHT AS WELL START. For this, I wanted the feeling behind Narcissa to be... she hates herself for loving someone Muggleborn, not only because she's a prejudiced shit who hasn't yet escaped that mindset, but also because in her head, she knows it wouldn't work - Lily wouldn't accept her, and nobody would accept them even if Narcissa tried to be open about her crush on her. It's a nasty concoction of regret and doubt and being unable to let go of your biases.
> 
> I discovered it was **[Dark Femslash Week](https://darkfemslashweek.tumblr.com/)** on Tumblr, and elected to do " **[Day 3: Abuse (verbal, physical, manipulation)](http://flo-nelja.tumblr.com/post/164595141060/dark-femslash-week)** " with one of my secrety secret fave HP femslash ships! SECRET'S OUT. OH DEAR OH GOLLY GOSH WHAT WILL WE EVER DO? Please enjoy and any thoughts/comments are deeply appreciated.

 

*

" _Mudblood_."

As soon as the vile word crawls out of Narcissa's mouth, Lily spins around, plummeting her closed fist into the other girl's cheek. Gasps and hoots of approval erupt from the fifth year students hanging over the Astronomy's staircase. Unlike the clappers, James and Sirius only gawk silently with jaws hanging wide open.

Hot, unshed tears glitters in Lily's eyes.

"The only filthy person here is _you_ ," she mutters, clutching onto her books and running off into a separate corridor, knocking her shoulder into a professor.

Narcissa lifts her chin and straightens up, biting down on a pained moan. One of the Slytherin girls bends down to retrieve her telescope, passing it to her with concern and asking if she would like to go to the Infirmary. A gleam of dark red blood pools into the corner of Narcissa's alabaster-pale mouth.

As _dark_ as the smear across Lily's knuckles.

It's what she deserves — Narcissa reminds herself, lowering her eyes and tucking a stand of sterling blonde over her ear.

This is what she _deserves_ for falling in love with a Muggleborn.

*

 


End file.
